1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an electrical connector assembly, and more particularly to an electrical connector assembly for transmitting high speed signals in a interconnection system.
2. Description of Related Arts
With the development of communication and computer technology, many electrical connectors with conductive elements are desired to construct a large number of signal transmitting paths between two electrical devices. Such electrical connectors are widely used in connecting systems of electrical devices and the like devices requiring data processing and communication.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,171,136B1 which issued to Northstar Farest on Jan. 9, 2001 shows a male type USB (Universal Serial Bus) connector comprising a connector body, a cable connected to the connector body, two symmetrical insulating shells fastened together and covered on the lateral side walls and rear side wall of the connector body and a part of the cable to secure the cable to the connector body, an insulating cap fastened to front portions of the connector body and the insulating shells, and two packing strips mounted between the backward coupling flange of the cap and the top, bottom side walls of the connector body.
However, said electrical connector in use needs to plug into or unplug from the complementary connector frequently, thereby causing two packing strips easy to escape from said electrical connector. In addition, in a vibrative circumstance, two packing strips are easy to loose and cannot inferentially mount said insulating cap with the connector body. Thus, a reliable connection between said electrical connector and the complementary connector is affected.
Chinese Patent Application No. 200420006070.X which published on Jun. 22, 2005 also shows an electrical connector comprising a shell, an insulative housing, a plurality of terminals received in the insulative housing, and a spacer. The insulative housing is received in the shell, the spacer is pushed into the shell in a back-to-front direction, thereby sealing the back of the shell.
However, said electrical connector does not have insulative shell for completely covering the shell and preventing the shell from distorting in an occasional collision with other elements. In addition, for positioning in and fixing with the shell, both the insulative housing and the spacer should form additional engaging elements for mating with corresponding elements formed on the shell. But, there is not a fastening member for fixing these three together and reliably. In a vibrative circumstance, these three elements are likely to loose from one another and influence electrical connection.
Hence, an electrical connector assembly having improved locking mechanism is desired.